Tsundere Experiments A-G
by Jillzy17
Summary: The ACCO's main goal is to make an army of genetically engineered soldiers who feel nothing but coldness and hostility to others. Little did they know their "heartless" soldiers had soft sides they hid. As their powers develop life only get worse for the poor souls. Alfred, Antonio and Natalya are the only ones who can help the experiments escape their living, never ending hell. AU
1. Experiment A

_**Author's Note: This chapter will seem very non-Hetalia related but it is. Just stick with it 'kay? I don't own Hetalia but I do own the idea of the ACCO, so if you're making your own sci-fi fanfiction, please don't use it before asking. Anyways, enough about my shit, here's the first chapter.**_

* * *

The Artificial Consciousness Creation Organization, also known as ACCO, has been creating life in seemingly every way possible. The small group was frowned upon by society for years. Playing God wasn't encouraged at that time. After the few scientists seemed to quit the project, the group was never heard of since the 1980s.

Now, in 2190, society no longer has the same morals as they used too. Robots have already been programmed to make decisions and act like humans and it was no surprise when ACCO came up again. The scientists had secretly studied separately and kept their discoveries to themselves. Of course the original scientists had grown old and died, or were killed by their own creations. They passed their beliefs and knowledge to their children who passed it down to their offspring also. In 2190, over twenty scientists came out to reveal their findings; all of them had been in connection for less than a month.

After easily finding banks that would loan them money, ACCO created their headquarters in The United States of America. Their large building was on the side of a mountain range in the Sierra Nevada mountain range. They were secluded from a majority of civilization but some of the most complex machinery in the world.

Just 20 years later they made a breakthrough. Using scientific means, they created life in a controlled environment. The plant they created wasn't just a plant, it was also conscious. It swam in the fluid it was suspended in and withdrew from the sensation of being touched. Unfortunately it died within 2 weeks of being created.

After showing their results and recordings of the plant's odd vital signs and reactions to the world, many people wanted to sponsor them. They accumulated enough money to build a lab. For reasons unknown, they decided to make this lab outside of the U.S.A. The lab was later built in England.

Instead of being open with new discoveries, this lab was secretive. Since ACCO seemed so truthful with previous statements, no one minded this decision. Everyone knew that when you were so successful, anyone could steal your ideas and make them their own. People thought they were just being protective. Little did they know of the sick experiments going on behind locked doors.

To cover up some of the skeptics comments, ACCO created another organization that helped orphans and foster children. Thousands of kids filled the lists from everywhere around the world and now ACCO was in nearly every country. They finally had Earth in their hands.

The ACCO's branch that dealt with orphans, also opened up to the homeless. Eventually they called the branch, Forgotten Souls. People who were in these programs usually kept it to themselves because they were thought of as lesser in society. Many participants did not have to worry about this though because they all lived in ACCO owned cities or shelters.

Soon, there were ACCO shelters in every major city and some privately own towns in every major country. Some superpowers, like The United States, had towns in every state, territory, or province. Labs also spread around, just more secretive and hidden away. There were some that served as decoys, revealing fake studies to keep the public busy. The real research was being done in private, especially in Italy, Russia, Germany and England.

Back to the lab in England, it was still standing 10 years later in the middle of a vast and open field. It often rained which kept most of the scientists in sour moods. They weren't the only stations working on artificial intelligence, though they were the first.

People in the Forgotten Souls branch started going missing. No one cared because they had no family and sometimes were small children. Unfortunately the tests and experiments being done on those small children never ended well. They resolved to using adults until they made a breakthrough.

In 2220, a woman who was a registered member of Forgotten Souls in England went missing. She was shipped to the lab just 25 minutes away from her shelter. Thing was, she wanted to help science. She was told they would take her blood and study it but they did much more than that. First they asked her about herself and tried to squeeze information out of her. The thing that bothered them the most is that she wasn't from any certain region of Great Britain. She was just British.

On July 15th, 2220, they connected her to a machine. She agreed to be sedated, thinking they were only going to scan her brain waves. The woman never woke up again, instead her personality or "soul" was switched out for an artificial one. After almost 20 hours of no movement, the new consciousness started to move its new vessel. She opened her eyes and almost immediately asked "Who am I?" She no longer had a strong accent.

The scientists ignored her for a moment and silently cheered at their success. One man came up to her and said "You are Experiment A, also known as Britannia." She pondered at her new name but accepted it, being named after the area where her mind was created wasn't too bad.

The scientists taught her how to be cold to others. She was also offended easily and had a fiery personality. They quickly got worried she was becoming out of control. They needed an army of cold, hostile soldiers. She was the first one so it was acceptable for her to be slightly out of order.

Within a year they got her pregnant after choosing the most genetically preferable male. From day one, they saw how she got attached to the fetus in her stomach. Before she even knew whether it was a boy or girl, she loved it. This complicated their plans. Emotions such as love and motherhood shouldn't be present in a soldier, it only made them weak. They decided the day the baby was born; they would separate him or her from Experiment A.

That baby become known as Experiment B, also labeled as Arthur Kirkland.


	2. Experiment B

_**Author's Note: Wow, nine followers in the first couple days is pretty good in my book. So uhm...Thanks :3**_

When Experiment B was due to be born, they forcefully took the pregnant Experiment A to the operating room in the lab. She was kicked and screaming "No! Leave my baby alone! Don't take him away! I love him! He's my baby!" They sedated her and quickly started the procedure.

The baby was a little too still when they took him out. He didn't cry from the sudden blaring lights above him, he didn't stir because of the cold climate in the room. He was quickly taken to an emergency care room. They found that the problem was that he just needed a small jumpstart. They administered a small shock to his tiny heart and it fluttered to life. This little bolt of electricity just ruined the boy's life. Sooner or later he would wish he never got it.

He cried out loudly and waved his small chubby hands. The doctors laughed at how he struggled, his thick eyebrows furrowed as he continued to wail. A nurse struggled to wrap him in a pristine, white blanket, he was a fighter alright.

His cries carried down the halls and into the room where his mother was sleeping. She woke up about 3 hours earlier than she should have. Even though she was in pain she started shouting for her baby. The doctors and scientists came in and tried to calm her down. Before they could sedate her again she somehow pushed one of the men against the wall. Her hand was pointing at him and he seemed to be choking on some invisible force emanating from her. She started shouting curse words and the door to the room flew off its hinges and knocked into one of the nurses outside the door. She fell to the floor and created a puddle of blood. A scientist pressed a large red button on the wall and shouted into the intercom "Experiment A is out of control. I repeat Experiment A is losing it! Shut up sector 42! Take Experiment B to the backup building. We must keep them separated at all times. Experiment A's tests have shown late results. Tests 12-17 are proven to work! Her mind now over rules her body's limits!"

As this announcement blared in every room, Arthur cried even louder. He was wrapped in a blanket but still struggled in the nurse's arms. He managed to release one arm from the bundle of warmth and he pointed it to the speaker in the ceiling above him. He kept crying as something that came from his hands shorted out the intercom system.

Within seconds, the lights in the room flickered and then the light bulbs popped and crackled. The computer started smoking and the monitor flashed in many different colors. When the sirens and alarms stopped so did the baby's crying.

"D-Did h-h-he do that?" stuttered one of the doctors that was in the room with Experiment B. The nurse nodded. Turns out little Artie here had the power to interfere with electronics. They wondered if it had to do with the shock that started his brain and heart activity.

Back to Brittania, or Experiment A, she was still going berserk. She killed 2 nurses and a scientist in her rage. Her other worldly powers didn't seem to stop at telekinesis; she also seemed to possess the power of super strength. She screamed and held her head as the wall behind her was knocked down. She started to pick up large pieces of rubble and hurl them at the scientists.

Security was quickly called and they piled into the hallway. They gave her one last chance to surrender and they might let her live and even see her baby. They caught her off guard with the second part.

"My baby….." she whispered. Taking advantage of this distraction, the lead scientist came from behind her. He spun her around and stabbed the needle into her chest. He quickly administered the poisonous chemical into her blood stream. Her last words were "But my baby. I….love…him….."

Everyone was relieved this was over with. The man pressed the button on his personal recorder and said "Experiment A has been exterminated. New priority, the development of Experiment B, hone his powers to meet our needs."

A couple months later, the baby was growing well, despite the bruises and scratches on his body. Every time he cried, the electronics in the room malfunctioned. So whenever they tested on him, he was asleep. They really wanted him to age quickly so that was the basis of some of their experiments too. It didn't really work, just caused Arthur pain.

There was a product by this time that so many people used to stay young. Not just look young, but live longer. The usual life span of a healthy human was about 150 years by this point. Unlike other labs that often used this product on their experiments, it wasn't used on Arthur until he was older though.

The world kept spinning while the ACCO looked for children. The demand was high for a set of brothers which they could compare tests to.

"Hmmm. You see this man?" asked a researcher from his desk. A coworker of his passing by stopped and said "Yes. What about him?"

"He lives in Italy and is under the Italian's version of the Forgotten Souls Branch. He's been gaining the benefits since his grandchildren were born."

"What's so special about him?"

"He has this heart disease, he's due to die in days."

"We can wait. And then-"

"And then we can take his grandchildren!"

"I was going to-'

"But the only name it gives us is Romulus."

"Huh really?"

"And no one else has that last name."

"I might be a first name."

"Perhaps. His grandchildren could have a different last name I suppose."

"I'll notify the Italian supervisor right away." said the man as he rushed out of the small office.


	3. Experiments C and D

Sometime in September 2230 in Italy, a couple of young boys went missing. The only one who had watched over them was their grandfather, who died of heart failure. The Forgotten Souls Organization took the boys in at a shelter in Rome, Italy. No one noticed when they arrived, or left. They were sent to a lab on a secluded island to the south. They would be some of the first children to be tested on in that lab.

The older child was about 6 and always seemed to hold his little brother's hand, he was about 5. They both had awkward curls and were very attached to each other. When they were separated the first night at the lab, both of them were crying hysterically.

"Fratello!" screamed the smaller, paler boy as a scientist kept an iron grip on him.

"Feli! No let go!" screamed the older boy as he punched and kicked at the doctors. It wasn't very difficult to get them to stop, but this was about to get a lot harder for the boys. They seemed to care too much, too loving.

A doctor set the older boy into a chair and held down his small arms and legs with thin belts of leather.

"Now Lovino, don't be difficult."

"H-How do you know my name ya jerk!"

"We're the ACCO. We know everything."

"Where'd you take my brother!? Why-"

"Calm down now. We just want to know more about you. If you comply we can give you tomatoes, you like them don't you."

He grew quiet and just nodded. Tears rolled down his red face but they didn't seem to care. After a short conversation, it ended with Lovino using all the curse words he knew. The doctor frowned and nodded at a scientist who was waiting in the door way. "You can test on them now." Lovino's eyes widened and he started to scream for his brother again.

Feliciano was too young to be questioned so they went straight to testing on him. They sedated him so he wouldn't cry because of pain. While everything was going on, they were scanning his brain activity. At one point it spiked for all of a second. The doctors were startled and wondered what had happened. They couldn't conclude anything so they ended the tests and put Feliciano into a room where his brother would also be. They didn't realize the power they just gave the boy, neither did he.

Lovino was given even more tests that dealt with mental abilities and things like that. The first thing they tested on him was normal brain activity compared to his brain when under stressing conditions. They threatened him saying that if he didn't provide the right results, they would hurt his brother. He had cried at that statement and didn't know what to do. What results were right? How would he make them anyways?

They never told him and he never knew whether they hurt his brother or not. Of course they did, but not because he failed, just a byproduct of testing is all.

One day they surprised Lovino with a strong sedation early in the morning. Before his brother woke up, they wheeled the older one into the operation room. They were going to do the same tests on him as they did on Experiment A.

"So….which tests were they?"

"Tests 12-16 I believe."

"Alright then. Give me the bone saw; I'm sure his young skull isn't that hard."

"We could change that."

"…Not on this one. Especially if these tests work on him." replied the doctor as the drill started to buzz in his hand. If his assistant had told him the correct tests, which was 12-17, Lovino would've died. Thanks to this mistake he wouldn't have the exact same mutations as Britannia, and he would live. Test 17 had dealt with the connection between emotion and powers. Lovino wasn't the nicest boy but he was the most protective over his brother. Test 17 would've made him go just as crazy as Experiment A did, except he would destroy things every time he was separated from his brother.

Lovino woke up a few hours later in a hospital room. He was fully awake when he noticed the researcher at the door. He was scribbling down notes on a clip board then looked up with a stern face.

"You're very impressive Experiment C. I hope you like your new powers, that is, if they work."

"What did you do to me?"

"We improved you. It will one of the many improvements we make to you. But it may not work, so we will have to try over and over again."

"….D-Did you do stuff to my brother too?"

The man just smiled and walked out.

In a few days the 2 brother's were given a "day off". They were locked in their room and monitored with cameras at every angle.

"L-Lovi, what do they mean by Experiments C and D?"

"They're calling us items. Your D and I'm C."

"I-I miss grandpa."

"I do to."

"… Can I show you something?"

"Sure I guess. As long as it isn't stupid."

"Okay. I want you to bring me that ball and then hold my hand."

Lovino picked up the small rubber ball they were given and looked to his brother. He nodded and a sigh escaped his lips. He climbed on the bed next to his brother, handed him the ball, and then grabbed his free hand.

"Ready?"

"Just do whatever you were gonna do already."

Feliciano threw the ball up and seemed to tense up. A ray of light burst from his body and everything stopped. The quiet humming of the machines in the room stopped and so did the ball.

"Oh my god Feli. What-How?"

"I-It h-hurts." he squeaked.

"Then stop! Stop!" he shouted. The ball fell to the floor and Feliciano fell into his arms.

"Feli? Feli get up."

He perked up and smiled. "Ve~ I'm okay, you don't need to worry."

"I'm not worried."

"Okay…"

"…Can you do it again? Just a little bit?"

"Alright, only because you asked." he replied reluctantly.

He flinched a little bit this time when the world froze. Lovino wasn't touching him so he was frozen in time too. Feliciano took his time and observed his brother even though his head pounded in pain from the stress of his powers. Before his powers turned off he hopped off the bed and crossed the room. As he leaned against the wall the world started over again.

Lovino looked up in amazement and said "How'd you get there?"

Italy smiled despite the blood running down his nose. Lovino got up and handed him a tissue.

Before they could start another conversation the large door that they thought to be locked swung open. Several scientists walked in, but they had guns like the guards.

"Experiment C! You have to come with us now!"

Feliciano hid behind Lovino who stood up to the men, even though he was trembling.

"His name is Feliciano Vargas! Leave us alone bastards!"

A gun was pointed at the young boy and the line was repeated. Lovino spat at them and one of them pulled their trigger out of panic. Feliciano screamed as his brother's blood splattered on to him. The Italian boy fell down and grabbed at the wound in his stomach.

"No! Fratello!" Feliciano shouted through his tears. He grabbed his head and knelt over his dying brother. Lovino reached his arm up and said "Sh-Show these bastards wh-what you're made of." With that his small hazel eyes closed and his arm fell limp to his side.

The scientists grabbed Feliciano and he screamed. "No! I need fratello!" He saw a man point the gun at the dead boy's body, he was going to make sure he was no longer recognizable as a human. As he pulled the trigger again Feliciano let out an ear-piercing scream. A circular ray of light came from him and he felt his body being pulled. When he opened his eyes again, Lovino was standing in front of him screaming "His name is Feliciano Vargas! Leave us alone bastards!"

The bullet killed him again but before he gave his last words, time reset again.

The older boy standing tall and being knocked down repeated another 3 times before Feliciano gained his bearings. There was only one way to end it. It was the only way the little boy could end it right?

On the 8th loop he jumped in front of his brother. The same man panicked again and pulled the trigger. Feliciano prepared for intense pain then dying happily seeing that he managed to save his brother.


	4. A Protective Power

_**Author's Note: Did you notice the HetaOni of the last chapter? Whether you did or not I hoped you liked it. Reviews are encouraged and deeply appreciated. I usually won't update every other day, maybe every 3rd day but this is a short chapter so here it is early.**_

The trigger definitely went off right? Why wasn't he dead?

Feliciano opened his eyes and saw the scientists staring with their jaws hanging open. He looked to his side and saw Lovino's tan arms pointing out. Apparently his brother could make force fields.

Lovino's nose started to bleed out of the pressure in his head and he let out a stressed moan. His power must hurt him just as much as his brother's did.

"Damn it." muttered Lovino before he passed out. As he fell on top of Feliciano, they both hit the tiled floor hard.

The scientist picked up their light bodies and walked out. He dropped off the younger one on one side of the building. The doctors there knew exactly what to do. They bound him to the metal chair and attached strange machines to his head and vital signs. When he woke up, they would start testing immediately.

Lovino stirred only seconds after he was bound into a chair. When he opened his eyes, scientists were already prepared to bombard him with questions.

"What is your power?"

"Power?"

"Don't play dumb or we'll hurt you."

"But-"

"What is your power?"

"I-I don't know how to explain it. It j-just happens. Let go!"

"Was this the first time you did this?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Can you do it again?"

"N-Now?"

"Yes."

"No! It hurts my head!"

"…Do it again."

"I said I can't ya bastard!"

"Then I guess we'll just have to make you use your powers."

"What-"

He was quickly unbound and the scientist grabbed his wrist forcefully. Lovino hit the ground hard and when he turned around, the man above him was holding a scalpel in his fist. He swung his arm down and Lovino covered his face with his arms, bracing for impact.

The metal tool in the man's hand bent when it came in contact with the nearly invisible forcefield. Behind it was Lovino who was hiding his face from him. He threw the broken knife aside and started hitting the forcefield. It was like strong glass hat shattered and cracked before completely giving in. The shards looked sharp but disappeared in less than a second. The man grabbed Lovino and moved his arms from his face.

It was true. His powers must've done something to him because the corner of his mouth was bleeding. The man quickly tossed him back on the ground and stomped out to the hall. A guard went in the room to escort Lovino away. The scientist sighed, adjusted his glasses and pulled something out of his pocket. He spoke into the small recorder.

"November 3rd 2230, Experiment C reveals powers, to be determined. Experiment D reveals power of force fields perhaps. Research on the two shall continue in Sector 79. Sending reports to headquarters and main labs in Germany, England and Russia."


	5. Experiments E and F

_**Author's Note: Thank you LunanellaWrwolf01 for reviewing. And look we made it to 500 views/reads. With a disappointing 6 reviews...Woop dee flippin doo. FEEDBACK WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**_

When the lab in Germany heard of the 2 Italian brothers, they decided to choose a set of brother's too. Hopefully they could find a couple of orphans in the shelter in Berlin. Everyone in the shelter was registered into the system anyways. As a scientist scrolled through each and every profile, he stopped at a strange one. An albino boy, age 9. There was no picture but he was the only albino person in the system in the area so it didn't matter. The report said he had been in Forgotten Souls since he was around four. They lived with a man who claimed to be their father but there was no name or profile for him. It claimed he also had a little brother. He clicked the link and it sent him to an even more general profile. Lives with a father figure and is a brother of an albino boy. Seems to be serious.

The scientist notified his supervisor of his discovery and was congratulated. All they had to do was kill off the father then the kids would belong to them completely. Since society was so afraid of people who were different and odd, they wouldn't mind not having the albino boy causing a ruckus

"Yes, Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt. They sound like the perfect boys yes?" asked the supervisors in a threatening tone. His employee nodded then rushed out of the room with the files in hand. As soon as he gave his bosses order to the ACCO's security unit, they knew what to do. Making death's seem accidental or natural was all too easy for the cunning leaders of the Forgotten Souls branch.

The next week, the boys didn't know how much their life would change.

"C'mon Luddy! You're too slow." shouted Gilbert as he clutched onto his backpack tightly. Ludwig sighed and replied "Shut up. You're being too loud. Someone is going to complain to Vati (Daddy in German) again then we'll get in trouble."

"You're no fun. Vati said that if we come home late again from school, he's gonna get the crop!" lied the albino to his younger brother. For a 5 year old, Ludwig was very strict but not the less, he was still afraid of his father's crop. The children hurried to the shelter where they shared a room with their dad.

As they were walking down the hall, they saw a couple ACCO guards blocking the door into the room. Gilbert pushed his brother behind him and gulped. "Luddy, if they chase us, I want you to run as fast as you can." Ludwig nodded. Their nervous breathing must've been loud because the soldiers turned to them and smiled.

"Hey little guys. Come with us, the ACCO executives want to talk with you guys. About your father."

"V-Vati?" mumbled Ludwig as he started to shake. Gilbert took a step back and threw his back pack onto the ground. "He said to never trust you guys! What did you do to him?" the albino screamed. The guards looked to each other and back to the German boys. The one in front nodded and they started running down the hall.

Gilbert pushed Ludwig in front of them and they both started running.

"Ludwig! Ditch the bag!"

"B-But my homework!"

"Screw the homework! Run!"

The blonde boy did as he was told and shed his backpack off. His small legs couldn't carry him much farther and he slowed down. His older brother grabbed onto his arm and rushed ahead. They turned a corner and into a dark alley. They hid behind a dumpster and tried to keep their hard breathing to a minimum.

As the guards ran past them, they sighed in relief.

"Bruder….what do they want?" asked Ludwig. His blue eyes had tears in them. This stunned Gilbert, his brother rarely cried. "They must've hurt Vati. If he was still here, he would've beaten them up like those other guys."

"Shh." he hissed quietly at his brother. They both froze as they heard heavy footsteps coming down the alley.

"Gilbert? Ludwig?" a man asked but he passed them slightly and his back was to them. His long, blonde hair flew behind him as a soft breeze swept down the alley.

"Vati!" shouted the children as they ran up to him. Ludwig hugged the man's leg and Gilbert pulled on his arm.

"Vati Vati! Th-The ACCO is after us! We thought they got you! V-Vati?" Gilbert stuttered. The man looked down and smiled evilly. He didn't have calm blue eyes like their father; his eyes were a dark brown. His face was different too, this man was too old.

Before Gilbert could pull his brother away, he was grabbed from behind. A white cloth was smashed into his face and he struggled for only a few seconds before the sweet smell got to him. Ludwig had released the man's leg by now and ran away.

Unfortunately for him the alley ended at a brick wall. A guard knelt down to him and kindly asked "Please just come with us. If you do, we won't hurt your brother."

"Y-You wouldn't hurt Gil. H-He's just a kid."

"…Come with us."

Ludwig grew upset and impatient quickly and rushed the man. He brought his small fist up and into the man's chin. He must've been strong because the man fell on his rear and moved his jaw around.

"Damn kid. That sorta hurt." he mumbled. Ludwig was too afraid to do or say anything else and was quickly grabbed. Even though he struggled against the man's grip, he wasn't put to sleep like his brother. They threw him into the back of the ACCO owned truck and drove off.

Ludwig crawled to his unconscious brother and whispered "Gilbert, stop being stupid. C'mon wake up bruder. I need you. Wake up!" When he didn't wake up he started crying. He obviously wasn't dead though, he was breathing and his heart was beating just fine.

The scientist in charge of the German Forgotten Souls was sitting in the passenger seat and could hear the boy's cries. His cold heart didn't falter and he spoke into his personal recorder "Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt, retrieved on November 19th, 2230. Titled Experiments E and F respectfully."


	6. Experiment G

_**Author's Note: Well writing this fanfic makes me cry sometimes. And I think I will make a sequel to this when it is over. I already planned out how this is going to end and the idea I have for the sequel sounds pretty awesome. So in advanced I apologize but I won't be including any of the Asian countries in this fanfic. In the sequel, I plan on keeping the main characters of this fanfic in it PLUS the Asian countries. The following are the ones I plan on being in the major plot of the sequel (If I make it)- China, Taiwan, Japan, Thailand, Macau, Vietnam, South Korea and Hong Kong. Sound good peeps? Oh yeah and a lot of chapters, as you may have already noticed, will be super short in comparison to the others. I will try to make every single one at least 300 words, but they're all necessary to the story its just that I can't drag out little pieces of info out so long. :\ Sorry and I hope you enjoy my fanfic. Please review if you have the time~**_

Ivan Braginsky was a normal 10 year old boy who lived with his mother, step-father and 2 sisters. When his step-dad grew addicted to alcohol, he became abusive but took it mostly out on his mother. The thing that had angered him the most was the fact that Ivan's mother wouldn't change her or her children's last name to his, Winter.

Within a few weeks, Ivan was able to distract his step-father while he allowed his sisters and mother to escape. The mother planned on going to the police station and coming back for her son later that night, but when she came back to the house, they were gone. Mr. Winter left Ivan at an ACCO shelter and he was labeled as abandoned.

The ACCO moved quickly and got their hands on the boy before his mother was ever able to file her case to the Forgotten Souls Branch in Russia. Ivan wasn't the one to fight back much so when they snatched him out of the shelter, he followed quietly.

They were actually much gentler with him than others were with Experiments A-F. They actually didn't start testing on him immediately. He was in the lab as he watched them force a hamster through a maze. When it got to the end it looked up to Ivan with small, beady eyes. He smiled and the scientists frowned. He was a kind soul, despite his past.

One of the researchers was deeply frustrated by this and decided to show Ivan how love just kills the ones you love. He grabbed the hamster and threw it at the wall. Ivan yelped and went to help the small twitchy rodent. It stopped twitching and ran under a desk. Before the scientists could find it, it chewed through a thick wire. The wire quickly caused a fire under the desk and the men ran out of the room, forgetting about Ivan. He was knocked down and struggled to get out of the room.

The fire cut off his only exit and he started crying out for his mother and sisters.

As the fire burned chemicals in containers, the room explodes. Flaming projectiles flew down the hall and left black skid marks on the white tiles.

The scientists quickly realized their mistake and ordered the guards who showed up to look for Experiment G in the rubble.


	7. A New Sight For Each Brother

_**Author's Note: I feel bad for having such a short chapter yesterday so here's a nice, big meaty one. On the innuendo in that sentence.**_

The German brothers had been extensively tested on in a more physical manner. Ludwig's small body was pumped with non-life threatening chemicals that acted like steroids. His body looked relatively the same but a few veins showed under his light skin. He didn't mind much until his body started aching so much it was rehabilitating. They almost never gave him a break so everyday he lifted weights to test his limits. So far the 5 year old could lift over a hundred pounds and could easily snap a bone of a full grown man.

Gilbert was less fortunate. His experiments went on a lot longer and it took him a while to recover from them. In all he had nearly 7 surgeries on his eyes. After each one, his sight changed, from great to decent, until it reached a point where he was blind. He never cried in front of his brother though, even though he was scared out of his mind.

On the 7th surgery they got his sight back and added something to his optical nerves. It connected them to his inner consciousness. They hoped it would give him the ability to look forward in time but that wasn't the result. Something more dangerous happened to the poor albino.

As the brothers were sleeping one day, the alarms and scientists accidently let them sleep in. Even though the fault was theirs, they needed to punish the innocent children. The light in the plain white room blared and the door was swung open. Gilbert moaned and sat up. He rubbed his pale red eyes and saw the doctors in the room.

"What do you losers want? Why didn't you-"

"It's 15 minutes past when you're first tests today were to be started. You over slept."

"What! The alarms! They didn't- Ludwig!" he shouted when his brother was grabbed roughly by the arm. Ludwig didn't scream or curse; he just grabbed the man's fingers and crushed them. He was dropped from a few feet in the air and let out a small yelp when his head hit the floor.

Gilbert gasped and jumped out of bed. He shook his brother and cursed a little.

"Damn it! Why'd you do that?!"

"We need to go now! Experiment E and F! You are to follow our commands!" shouted the soldier. The boys growled and looked up. His eyes were no longer pale red, no; they glowed in a deep crimson shade. He met the scientist's eyes and sternly said "No, you listen to my commands now. My name is Gilbert and you won't touch my brother." The man's eyes seemed to unfocus and his breathing calmed down.

"Yes, Gilbert." he mumbled and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Gilbert closed his eyes and now he saw what his new puppet saw. "This is gonna be awesome." he whispered and made the man walk down the hall. He grabbed a cold cup of coffee from a co-worker's desk and then stumbled slowly into a room with a lot of control panels.

"Ah, Stevens, I didn't know you liked- STEVENS!" shouted aN engineer at the panels. Stevens had dropped the cold drink of the sensitive machinery. Gilbert smiled and so did the man he was controlling. Whatever was connecting them broke and Gilbert gasped when he was snapped back into his mind. He held his and knelt down to his brother. He wasn't bleeding but he had a nasty bruise.

Right after he propped his brother up against him, the door was closed. He jumped and looked around the room in a panicked fashion. Running up to the door, he found it was locked from the other side. A strange green gas started pouring in from somewhere between the floor and walls.

Experiment E, coughed and fell to his knees. His sight was blurring and he took a peek at his trembling hand. The small, white fingers of his were shaking as he lost consciousness.

A few hours later, Gilbert woke up. He tried opening his eyes but something covered them tightly. A pair of strange goggles had been attached over his eyes and completely blocked his sight. He scratched at them and found the metal band that wrapped around his head. There was no weak seam or obvious way to unlock them.

"Ah, Experiment E, so nice of you to finally wake up. I was starting to think that we'd have to force your awakening."

"Huh? Who are you? Where am I? Why is this thing on my eyes? I can't see anything! Where's Ludwi-"

"His name is Experiment F, you know that. He's in the west wing of the building. I'm afraid he might have brain damage from his fall."

"No! This is all your guys' fault! Let me see him!"

"Funny you say that. You won't be seeing anyone for a while. We know about your powers now, and we plan on using them. Don't you want to help the ACCO? You're old enough to make the choice right? So…..decide now, will you train with us to become a perfect soldier."

"…What if I say no?"

"Well, you and your brother will be separated and when he's around 10, we'll ask him the same question. If he answers yes, then he'll live a long life. If he says no he'll join you, in death."

Gilbert gulped and started shivering again. "You big bullies! That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair. So, yes or no Experiment E."

"…For my brother…yes."

"Wonderful. As punishment for your previous outbreak, you're keeping those glasses on for the next day."

"What am I supposed to do blind?"

"Oh, you'll find out." he said. The boy was about to ask another question but he heard the door close. He brought his knees up to his face and rested his head on them. The goggles pressed into his knee cap but didn't hurt. He cried but the tears had trouble escaping.

When Ludwig woke up, he rubbed his forehead and felt the bump. He sighed and looked to his left. There he found his father standing there. His face seemed terribly sad and his long blonde hair was still despite the cold breeze in the room coming from the air vents.

"V-Vati?" whispered the boy. The man looked up to him and silently showed his shock. "You can see me?"

"Vati!" he shouted and got out of bed. He tried hugging him but his arms went through the quiet man's body. He looked at his empty arms and looked up with teary eyes."Vati, where did you go? Why did they do this?"

"Mein got, Luddy, pay attention. I'm not here with you for real. The ACCO killed me, okay they're bad people! Never trust them okay? Remember I'll always be watching over you and your bruder. Okay? Ich liebe dich."

"Huh? Wait Vati! I don't understand! If you aren't here then-"

"I don't know how but you can see the dead or spirits or whatever now okay? I have to leave before anyone comes in, then they'll know and want to use you even more." he whispered and kissed his son on the forehead before fading off.

"Ahem. Experiment F, who were you just talking to?"

"Uh…..No one."

"Don't lie; you know where that gets you."

"….I was talking t-to Vati."

"You're father? You're delusional aren't you? So much for having a mentally normal experiment. Don't ever wake up late again."

Ludwig nodded and gave a small salute. The man clicked his tongue and slammed the door shut. The boy sighed and went to his shoes next to the bed. After tying them tightly, he grabbed the handle to the door and ripped it off. He was scolded almost immediately as he entered the hall.

When a man grabbed his wrist, he thought about fighting back but obediently followed. The researcher brought him to the room where Gilbert was. He was still curled up into a ball but he was sitting in the corner.

"Experiment E."

"I heard you come in you jerk. What do you want?"

"To show Experiment F what happens when you disobey. You see your brother Experiment F? His eyes are killers."

"What! No Luddy don't-" he started and reached towards the voices he heard. The man slapped his hand away and said "His name is Experiment F."

Ludwig didn't know what to do. How did his brother's eyes kill? Was it because they were red? He was always bullied by older kids and adults because of them. Apparently red eyes made people think you were evil.

"B-But bruder eyes aren't bad."

"They are, Experiment F, why do you think we goggled his eyes?"

"B-Because you guys are a bunch meanies! Just leave him alone, it isn't his fault that his eyes are different!"

The scientist scoffed at him and turned to the janitor in the hall.

"You there! Come here!" he shouted. The man jumped a bit but walked in anyways. The door behind him locked and the scientist reached into his lab coat pocket and held a complicated remote control. He pressed the small grey button and Gilbert's blacked out goggles hissed and fell to the floor. He quickly rubbed his eyes and when he looked up, a gun was pointed to his brother's head.


	8. The Boy in The Woods

As Experiment B, Arthur Kirkland, woke up, he wondered if he'd get some food anytime soon. He stood up slowly and rubbed his bright, green eyes. The house he was left in had no electronics except for the cameras in every room. Men often came in to fix them after he accidently broke them. He couldn't control his powers yet, after all he was only 4.

All of his meals were brought by the same scientists who examined him after his meals. They often brought him digital watches to mess with. Almost every time the backs popped open and they started to smoke. The researchers often shook their heads to this and this made him upset.

"Can't you _fix_ anything?" one of them asked.

"I try!" he whined with tears in his eyes. The watch gave a final pop then completely died.

"Alright. I'm done here. As punishment for failing the tests, we aren't coming back for another day."

"A whole day!? But what about food?"

"Eat dirt." he mumbled under his breath and walked away in a huff. Arthur sat down and started crying, the watched shivered and sparked. He suddenly heard a crackle, had there been something else?

He looked behind the flower pot, there was a recorder. One of those personal ones that he often saw them talk into. He grabbed it and wiped away his tears.

He pressed a button and yelped when a voice started coming out of it.

"Expe…A….exterminated…..priority….B….hone…powers…. .mee…..r needs" it stuttered.

Arthur grabbed it in his small hands and screamed "Tell me!" His anger caused it to pop again and it fell to the ground. He held his slightly burnt hands up to his chest and kept back tears. Before the man came back, he took the recorder and ran inside the small house.

Keeping it tightly in his palm, he hid it under his pillow and hoped the cameras didn't notice. He heard a knock at his door. The person didn't hesitate to come in and it was the scientist.

"Experiment B, did you happen to see my recorder?"

"What's a recorder?"

"A small silver box that talks."

"No."

He had no other choice to believe him. This recorder would become important later; too bad it was broken beyond repair. Unless….

For the next 3 years he lived in that small house in the woods behind the lab. He was rarely visited by anyone but scientists and learned how to cook for himself. The food they gave him never came with instructions but he never complained. He simply made some food and ate it. It doesn't matter what it looks like as long as it's tasty, he once told a researcher. When they tried some they had to throw up for the next hour in the woods.

As the seven year old swung his legs, he watched as the birds tweeted in their nests. A scientist looked up from his clipboard and sighed. Arthur ignored this and imagined being able to fly away like a bird. Somewhere where he could talk to other people besides the same handful of scientists and doctors.

As the birds flew away, the researcher noticed how intent he was with nature. He scribbled an extra thought onto his paper and stood up.

"Experiment B, I'm leaving now."

"I don't care."

The scientist smiled at his coldness, he was working out well. Keeping him away from many people made him very stern around them.

"We'll leave you alone for a while. All you'll get is food, no more tests. We already know you can control your powers somewhat."

"You're just leaving me here? You git! What the bloody hell am I supposed to do?"

"That's up to you. We're tracking you and you can't leave the small property. Hopefully when we come back, you'll be more perfect. We shall wait for the day you can be of some use to us." he said and walked away. The boy kicked the dirt and huffed as he kept back tears. He stomped inside the house and flopped into his bed.

Hugging the pillow with the Union Jack on it, he cried silently. He was so alone and couldn't get on the good sides of the scientists no matter what he did. In private, he had practiced controlling his powers so much, hoping they would show pride in him. Instead they left him here and said they wouldn't come back. He looked up and saw himself in the mirror.

Was it his eyebrows they didn't like? Maybe his messy hairstyle? Perhaps it was his green eyes. Whatever it was, the self-conscious boy couldn't sleep in peace knowing he was unconditionally hated by them. If only he had wings, then he would fly away and never come back.


	9. Experiment D: Eliminated

_**Author's Note: Prepare your feels because they are going to be beaten and broken by the end of this. Hopefully.**_

Experiment C and D were nearly opposite of each other. Lovino was mean and cold to everyone besides his brother. Feliciano cried too much and tried to get out of tests all of the time. Sure he was only 7 now but he hadn't come to fear the ACCO enough. Maybe if he did, his brother wouldn't always have to protect him. Unfortunately, his brother was too scared himself to butt in.

One day, he regretted his cowardness.

The day started like it always did for him. Wake up at 6 A.M. Get your artificially protein packed mush in a bowl for breakfast. Coax his brother to eat all of it even though it tasted like shit. Deal with the needles in his arms for the next 2 hours as he heard his brother cry in the next room over. He was probably setting back time several times, but no one noticed.

Lovino then practiced making force fields in a controlled arena. Men ran at him and he had to block their punches and other various attacks or else they would hit him with full force. It had actually been over a month since they got a hit on him. He was a little too cocky but the ACCO liked that.

For his brother, he was almost always attached to some type of machine. And when he wasn't, he was forced to hold the hand of a strange scientist so he could travel in time with him. They described it as amazing and never stopped the tests until the boy fainted out of exhaustion, usually with a bloody nose from all the pressure in his head.

After their nutritious lunch of an utterly plain sandwich with chemically engineered meat, more tests were run. This time they tried getting the brothers in the same room so they could compare test results.

This time the scientists went overboard.

Feliciano had started crying, yet again but this time the scientists were particularly fed up with this. One of the men grabbed the crying boy by the forearm and shouted "Look you little idiot! This is your life! Stop crying for God's sake!"

This just made him cry more and he reached for his brother. Lovino shied away, he knew he couldn't do anything. Feliciano screamed in pain when his arm was bent the wrong way. In his panic, he reset time to before the man grabbed him. He hugged his brother's arm out of nowhere and started crying and told him that his arm nearly broke.

Lovino tried pushing him off but he wouldn't release his iron grip. When the researchers in the room realized he time traveled again they groaned in anger. A soldier burst through the door. He wasn't an ACCO soldier. His vest was unmarked but his gun was comically large. He pointed it to the scientists and shouted "I am taking Experiment D immediately! If you agree quickly, your lives may be spared."

The researchers looked to each other a bit nervously then one of them laughed.

"You sound American! You're from the CIA! Aren't you?" one of them shouted. The CIA agent flinched a little but quickly repeated himself as he aimed his gun closer. A researcher reached under his coat and replied "We would never let the CIA take Experiment D. He's too valuable."

"That's why I'm taking him! He's a danger to the world if he stays in the wrong hands!"

"Oh, he'll never fall into anyone else's hands. Ever."

The scientist took out a handgun and pointed it to Feliciano. Before either of the Italian boys had time to react, the trigger was pulled. Lovino choked on the air as he saw his brother's small body slump to the floor. He laid next to him with tears streaming from his eyes. Subconsciously, he created a forcefield above them, shielding the brothers from the gun fight behind them.

When Feliciano opened his eyes, his brother let out a tired sigh of relief.

"Feli! Don't leave me! Turn back time hurry! You'll die."

"B-But fratello. It hurts too much."

The small hole in his chest was gushing out blood and his small face was pale.

"No Feli! Please! Don't leave!"

"I'm sorry…I won't leave….." And his eyes closed.

"Feli! Feliciano! Don't fuck around! Turn back time! I know you can you it! Stop! Don't die! Feli! No!" he screamed and shook his brothers limp body. As his brother took his last breath, Lovino's heart seemed to stop. His wide, hazel eyes were red from crying but he wasn't done. He screamed in anger and his back arched.

The curved shield behind him expanded and made a dome around him and his brother's cold body. It made the room's walls collapsed and slid down the boundries of his force field. The scientists were pushed away and so was the dead body of their co-workers. The single CIA agent had stood no chance against them and died before Feliciano did.

Lovino felt his nose start to bleed, but he was blindly destroying things out of anger now. They shouted at him to stop.

"I won't stop until I die! Not until I get Feliciano back! Not until I get my family back!" he screamed to no one in particular. His head panged in pain as the dome around him continued to demolish everything in it's path. Soon half of the large hallway was in ruin.

After nearly 10 minutes of throwing his tantrum, Lovino's small body fell limp and over his brother. The shield around them shattered and faded. A researcher slowly approached them.

He was thinking "D-Did Experiment C just commit suicide?"

No the boy was still breathing. Barely, and it was very uneven but he was hanging on. For the first time in the last 3 years, a scientist finally felt remorse for what he caused.


	10. Experiment G's White Flame

_**Author's Note: So you see how America, Spain and Belarus are mentioned in the summery? Are you one of the people who came just for those characters? Well sorry, they show up later but are very important. I really like this chapter though. I'm also posting another part tomorrow just because it's so short. This part was only 398 words until I added the conversation.**_

The explosion nearly killed Experiment G. His small but sturdy body was found under the rubble in minutes and he was quickly taken to the intense care unit of the lab. They rarely used it but now was the time.

They decided it was just the right time to run some tests. First off, after fixing his bones, they infused artificial fibers in his skin. The needed to make sure he would never get hurt again. Nearly losing him made them realize how much they needed him. Sure they didn't really value his life but they really needed this information.

With the artificial fibers, his body would be less vulnerable to attacks. It would take more than a bullet to scar him. They needed special lasers to tear the skin, which only the ACCO had. Hopefully this would make him more confident too.

After the surgery, they examined his pale body under the blaring lights. His ashy grey hair was slightly singed so they trimmed it neatly. His innocent face was calm, matching his breathing. After about a week, they declared him to be in a coma. They didn't know how long it would take for him to awaken. So in the mean time, the Russian researchers got in touch with their co-workers in the other countries.

"Si, Experiment D is indeed deceased." said a man with a distinct accent. He seemed proud of the child's death.

"But why?" asked a stern voice. His German accent made him sound even more intimidating.

"The CIA would've got him other wise."

"Then maybe we should….stop." suggested the Russian scientist.

The others laughed at him whole-heartedly.

"That's rich Skavinski!" the British one gasped out between guffaws.

"I'm serious. The CIA must be tracking our information. It would be safest to stay under the radar, da?"

"I suppose but then we have to keep the rest alive or our research will be for nothing."

"Well then don't kill them!" exclaimed the Italian.

"Good idea." piped in the German in a sarcastic tone. As he rolled his eyes, the Brit coughed.

"So… are we stopping at G?"

"Yes."

"Next topic. Powers?"

"Ugh don't get me started on that little twats powers." muttered the English man as he face palmed.

"Well. I'm rather proud of this kids abilities. Although his brother was more impressive, this bastard just won't die." said the Italian man. The Russian scientist was reminded of a mafia boss he was once confronted by. He had the same accent and cocky attitude. In the end, he paid with his life and that part of the mafia targeted the ACCO. Nobody said anything when the whole mafia was wiped out. The only mafias thought to exist now in Italy were all controlled by the ACCO.

"And what does Experiment C do? Twist spoons? Bewitch girls?" asked the man who was just complaining about Experiment B.

"He makes force fields. Nearly industructable. The whole North Hall is being rebuilt because of it. His brother though, shame we lost him. Time control though. Amazing. To be truthful, we probably abuse them so much because we're afraid. Just think what they could do."

"Pfff. What a moron you Italians are. Experiment E and F are pretty fantastic too. E can control minds with his creepy little demon eyes. F is stronger than any man. But I think he's got schizophrenia or something. He says he sees his father." replied the German. He started his input quite boastfully but now seemed to be thinking things over.

"Serves you damn right bastardo."

"Hey, spirits are real you fool. We captured a ghost and tried putting it back into a body. It may have failed but I fully believe in the spiritual." protested the British scientist. Everyone now laughed at him.

The call ended there. The Russian researcher sighed and closed the laptop. He tucked it under his arm and made his way to the medical ward where Experiment G was in.

He hadn't moved for weeks, until one day he woke up to see this man over him. A scientist was standing over him, with a somewhat vain face. All the delusional boy saw was his step father above him with a familiar scowl plastered in his face. He screamed and pointed his hand up at the man.

Sadly for him, he didn't have time to react before his blood started to boil. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor. In what seemed like spontaneous combustion, the man caught on fire. His body flailed around and he was yelling in agonizing pain. In what seemed like an eternity, his charred body finally curled in on itself and stopped.

"D-D-Did I…do that?" asked Ivan looking at his hands. A guard ran up to him and roughly detached the IV and monitors from him. He picked him up in his arms and carried down several halls. Ivan was too stunned to try his power again.

Within minutes he found himself thrown into a freezing room. The door was tightly shut with a hiss of air escaping. At the small window on the door and scientist started speaking to him.

"Experiment G, do you realize what power you have?"

"N-No! Don't leave me in here! It's cold!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that. You have pyro powers. If we don't keep you in there, you'll burn everything."

"No! I'll stop! I promise!"

"No. Stay in there and we will check on you periodically. Expect the tests to be more rigorous."

"What did I do wrong?! I'm sorry! Let me out! It's cold!" he screamed but no one was behind the door. He sat down and hugged himself. The room was terribly cold, so cold he could see his puffs of breath. His warm tears kept his face from growing cold but his fingers cramped up.

"Why? Why did this happen to me? Why no one else?" he mumbled to himself.

He didn't realize he just killed one of the scientists that deeply cared for him. Sure he would never know this but it might mean he'd never get another soul to love him. This though reminded him of his family. The older sister who would knit for him. The mother that cooked warm pechka on cold winter nights. And even his obsessive little sister who always followed him.

All those things gone in the blizzard of the ACCO'S cold hearts.


	11. The ACCO's Version of the Berlin Wall

_**Author's Note: I think Alfred comes up 4 parts from now. And sorry I lied about posting this on Saturday :3**_

When the gun was pointed to his brother's head, Gilbert's heart froze.

"What are you doing! Stop!" he shouted.

"If you want me to stop control this man!"

"But-"

He saw his finger twitch around the trigger and he yelped. The janitor gasped and turned to the albino. His eyes were glowing red. The man's position slacked a little and his face went calm. His body was turned to the scientist who also turned to meet his eyes. It was obvious this was not the man they hired to sweep the hallways. He was now a meat puppet for a child.

In one swift move, the handgun was aimed at the janitor's torso and he was shot. Gilbert's eyes went back to their usual pale shade and he screamed in pain. He fell to the floor, holding his chest in pain like he was the one who had been shot. The pain was real but he wasn't bleeding. Ludwig, who was in hysterics now, broke out of the man's grip and went to his brother.

The scientist adjusted his glasses and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "See, his eyes kill people. He's a danger to society and if he doesn't learn how to control his powers, we'll have to eliminate him."

"Leave bruder alone! You killed that guy not Gil!" shouted Ludwig as he took a defensive stance in front of his brother. Gilbert didn't have any energy left to stand now. He was still clawing at his chest in pain.

"…I see, you're a stubborn one. Perhaps a year separation will be enough."

"What!"

"Consider it as a concrete wall. You know he's on the other side, but you can't do anything about it. You can hear each other's screams, but neither of you can escape what's on your side. In the end you'd make the perfect brother team don't you think?"

His young mind couldn't process all this information when he didn't even understand some of the words. The man above him smiled and put on a gas mask. As the room filled with the awkward gas again, Ludwig felt his brother's body go limp. Before he could shout for help, he too went under.

The next time Ludwig woke up, he was greeted by another spirit. This lab was crawling with them. He hated how they watched him, even closer than the ACCO did. Often they begged him for help until he screamed at them to shut up. But whenever he did, the researchers scribbled down notes judgmentally. It was times like these he wished his brother was around.

He was old enough now right? He could take care of himself. Half of the time it seemed like he looked after Gilbert more than the other way around.

Now about the spirits he saw. Most of them were malformed in some way or another. They spoke to him in mostly German. He understood the language and could speak it back, but he remained silent around them. If the scientists caught him talking to something they couldn't see, they'd only judge him more and keep him away from his brother.

The spirits that appeared were never happy. None of them smiled or laughed ever. They all wanted his help but he couldn't do anything. If Ludwig could do something, he still probably wouldn't. Sometimes he wished they gave him blacked out goggles so he didn't have to look at them anymore.

Gilbert was deeply worried about his brother. He would often ask how he was doing but would never get an answer. Maybe because half of the time he thought he was talking to someone, the room was empty. The goggles bothered him and his face was red around them. He was also rarely fed. Maybe one decent meal a day then nothing else. He always wondered if his brother was getting more food, he did have a big appetite.

One night, he heard his brother screaming. He gasped and jumped out of the white sheets. He pounded on the door and shouted for someone to stop. When the door swung open, he was knocked off his feet and sent backwards.

Gilbert shielded his head with his pale arms which had red marks from always being abused. A man grasped his elbow and yanked him up viciously. He started yelling at the boy that it was his own fault for everything that was happening to him.

He was told that if he didn't listen to the ACCO scientists, they'd hurt his brother. Gilbert now knew better than to kick and fight, so he just nodded. He yelped when he got a large back hand to the face. He was dropped and the door locked.

Gilbert dragged himself back to bed and curled up into a ball. He started crying but tried to do so quietly so they wouldn't come back in.

Despite all his pain that one night, Ludwig could hear his brother crying. He rarely ever cried, less than himself actually. At this point, it was now his job to bring down whatever wall the ACCO put between them.


	12. Alone and Magical

_**Author's Note: Fixed the ending of this chapter. Sorry.**_

It had been nearly 3 months since Arthur had talked to anyone. Sometime at night a man placed a box full of food and necessities at the small cottage's door step. The night Arthur waited for him, he didn't get food. But when he did go inside to finally sleep, he woke up to the food at his door.

He hated the ACCO. There had to be something better out there right? They had to be hiding something from him. Maybe, if they ever let him in their main building, they'd finally warm up to him. Then he could have friends besides the strange creatures around his small house.

A light blue unicorn often came by. Fairies followed him pretty often too but all of his friends would disappear once a researcher came around. This made him pretty sad but at least they were always with him now.

"Iggy! Iggy!" shouted some of the fairies. He spun around and the tiny, sparkly girl smiled. She motioned her hand for him to follow her and he did. She fluttered around to the back of the house. Arthur couldn't believe what he saw.

All of his magical friends sat in the small garden with smiles plastered on their faces. They had managed to assemble small flowers crowns for everyone but there was one left. The leprechaun with red hair jogged toward the remaining flower crown and picked it up. He went on his tip toes trying to give it to Arthur. He calmly smiled and took the crown from the short man. That night he fell asleep on a fairy godmother's lap. In the morning he woke up cold and alone in the empty garden.

Around this same time that the ACCO hired a young American. He had moved from Texas to go help in Europe somewhere. The United States of America didn't support the ACCO much but since the head quarters were in California, they never openly showed their disapproval.

So this boy's name was Alfred F. Jones. He went through the whole background check to be accepted and here was nothing on his record to prove he shouldn't get the job. His pay was low but he could get promoted if he did well. Right now he was set to work in England and work as a mechanic for the labs around that area. Mechanics always learned chemistry related things so some of them ended up as scientists.

But his real goal wasn't for the money or knowledge of science, he just needed to prove the ACCO had been the ones responsible for so many children going missing. If he could find some proof of this, he'd bring the evidence to his boss and would be known as a hero! Of course he heard he had a coworker who also was trying to infiltrate the ACCO, some guy a little older who lived Spain. When he heard that this Spanish dude was hired by the ACCO first, he made it official that they were rivals now. Who ever got the ACCO's secrets out first would get public fame and recognition, while the other one remained a failure and probably lose their job.

Since he didn't want that to happen, he promised himself he'd become the hero of the world, even if that meant dropping in head first into the enemy's nest.


	13. Experiment C's Guardian Angel

It had been about a month since his brother died and Lovino didn't seem to be getting any better. The doctors in the building had to save his life after several suicide attempts. They decided that maybe if they put him in an empty room, he'd stop trying to kill himself.

The fact that his brother was dead did foil their plans a bit, but also improved them. Experiment C was as hostile as ever. He even pushed a mechanic off of his perch on the roof while fixing some air vents. Of course they punished him, but they were secretly proud.

In the room they left him in, Lovino felt like he would go insane. All of the silence and lack of color bothered him. He was reminded of the time he and his family painted. The blank sheet of paper that he couldn't bring to life was like the walls that kept him in.

It was years ago, but just a year before they were taken from the shelter. His grandfather bought them a cheap paint set with the little extra cash he had. Feliciano happily took it and started to fill his paper with vibrant colors and cute patterns. Lovino just sat on the floor staring at his utterly plain paper. He'd try drawing the small family but their bodies were lopsided and their faces distorted. His grandpa noticed his frustration and patted his head. "It's okay Lovi, even if you're not good at art, you have talent."

"But I can't do anything good! Feli can paint and sing and cook nearly as good as you without trying! I can't even draw you right!" he cried out with tears in his eyes. His grandfather was a bit surprised at his loudness but let out a small chuckle. "It's not funny!" whispered his older grandson as he started to cry. He stopped when he was suddenly picked up and placed on his grandfather's knee.

"Look child. All you need is a steady hand."

His big, warm hand clasped around Lovino's and guided it near the corner of the page where they successfully drew a bright, yellow sun.

"Nonno! I did it! Look the sun!" Lovino cheered in achievement. His younger brother looked up from his completed painting and smiled.

"Ve~ Fratello look!" he happily said. His small hand guided his brother's bigger, shaky hand and drew a flower. "Now you try."

Lovino stuck his tongue out in concentration as he tried to mimic his brother's flower in the opposite side of the paper. His flower wasn't as smooth but he was proud of it. They laughed and laughed together, one happy family.

Lovino was in tears when he finished thinking about the memory. He tried wiping away the tears but they just kept flowing out. After a few minutes of quietly sobbing, he buried his head in his arms.

"Feli and Nonno." he mumbled pitifully. He felt a small, warm spot form on his shoulder. He quickly turned his head but the warmness faded and there was no one behind him.

"Hey! I felt that!" he accused to the air behind him. He stood up slowly and walked to the wall. He ran his tan, still as shaky as every hand over the smooth white wall. There was absolutely nothing behind him. For some reason he had some childish hope that he would see someone with a kind face for once.

He heard a whisper behind him and he spun around in fear this time. No one. He stumbled over to his bed and grabbed the rectangular white pillow. He threw it to where he heard the whisper and something unbelievable happened.

As a tear slid off his red face again, the pillow froze in the air. Now he was truly scared.

"Hey! I'm not doing this! Only….." he stopped realizing something then whispered "Only Feliciano can do that." He heard another whisper and he turned his attention to his feet. In the air, only an inch above the slippery tiled floor was his tear. It kept its seemingly perfect shape as it was framed in thin air.

"Feliciano…Feliciano?" he asked to no one in particular. For the slightest moment he swore he heard the familiar "Ve~" if his brother. As the pillow and tear fell on the floor, Lovino smiled. His brother didn't leave him. No, he was following him now, like a guardian angel.


	14. The Two Men Who Will Change Everything

It had been nearly a year since the ACCO had found out about Experiment G's powers. They had concluded that the little skirmish with the C.I.A was enough for them to stop. Ivan was the last test subject for the project. They couldn't risk another infiltration of the system so they needed to focus on the protection of it rather than the growth. If the remaining experiments went well then maybe they could go for a full army.

Ivan had some deep hatred for the ACCO by now. He had always enjoyed the snow when he and his sisters went out to play years ago. Now he hated it. The tingling of nearly frostbitten fingers was all too familiar. He tried being a good boy when they let him out, but sometimes the things around him just caught fire. He had once even melted an important piece of equipment when he started crying out of fear.

Once the Russian boy got so angry, he purposly set a man on fire. His fierce expression stayed on his face while the taller body in front of him shrivled in the flames. The other scientists could only watch in horror as their fellow researcher was burned alive. Once the fire was put out, Ivan looked at his hands. They had ashes on them.

"D-Did I just do that? I killed another person!" he mumbled under his breath. He was roughly grabbed and thrown back into his cold room.

" Experiment G huh? Seems to be the best one so far."

"I'm not sure, have you seen Experiment F. That boy's a little wonky on the head but damn is he stern. He's very strong too; he should be the basis experiment."

"But Experiment G seems even less mentally stable don't you think?"

"I suppose."

"Do you think they need someone to talk to? Like a therapist?"

"Wouldn't they get attached to them?"

"Not if we switch between different ones."

"Very well. But we won't implement this anytime soon, I hope you know."

"I understand."

That small conversation and that man's pity completely changed the game plan. Not only would the experiments get attached to their appointed "friends", but their mental state would go downhill if they were taken away like the rest of their lives. No one knew whether this would help or worsen their conditions

Ivan scratched at the cold metal door like a begging dog. He felt like shit, forgotten like he was nothing. They told him he was important and they cared but he knew they didn't. No one cared about him. No one in the whole god damned world cared about how bad he felt! Leaving him half frozen and half dead is what the world meant for him. He dreamed of the day he would be able to turn the tables. To see every white lab coat burn and flutter in the wind as he stood on top of the rubble. He would emerge victorious in the end, no matter the costs. He would eventually get back to his family. Oddly, he missed the warm hugs and concern from his younger sister.

His young mind grew up with twisted images, but they all made him hope. Hope for the day he could take over. He never thought of world denomination, no. He didn't even know what was out there! First he planned on getting revenge on a certain handful of people. He didn't need allies, as long as he had his sanity he knew he would be alright. Sadly, his sanity left with his family years ago.

* * *

Arthur was about 13. Of course the ACCO kept their promise and he hadn't talked to another human being in over 6 years. His magical friends weren't always enough to bring him out of his depression. Sometimes they made him think he was crazy. They talked too much sometimes. Their cute, high pitched voices seemed to drown him. He was too afraid to tell them. He knew if he did it would turn out horribly terrible and he'd end up with no friends whatsoever. The fact that he could be worse off, didn't make him feel better. But a certain soul did.

As he was washing the plastic dishes again, he heard the gate on front of the small secluded house screech on its rusty hinges. He froze. No one had ever come during the day time. He dried his hands and scurried to the window like a spy. He enjoyed playing spy when he was younger.

"Hello? Arthur Kirkland? I'm from the ACCO." said the tall man. He didn't have the same accent as the other men who came. This man seemed more like a boy. His jovial blue eyes didn't seem to fit his position. He had an awkward hair that stuck up and bounced as he walked casually to the door.

The knock at the door, startled Arthur even though he knew it was coming. He straightened out his clean button up shirt and stood up. He put a shaky hand on the old doorknob and spun it. The boyish man smiled happily and said "Arthur Kirkland?"

"Y-Yes."

"Hey, I'm Alfred F. Jones."

He frowned, this was not what he was expecting, but he didn't want to chase the guy off.

"W-Why don't you call me Experiment B like the others?"

"Hmm? Oh well I'm not like the others. You see I'm actually as young as I look unlike those old dudes."

It took Arthur a second to process all of this but when he understood, he didn't feel any better. There were plenty of people in the world who pretend to be your friends right? This guy couldn't be for real, his voice was too positive and his mood, too chipper.

"Why are you here? I've been alone for years."

"That's the thing. I'm here to take you back."

He couldn't believe this. He was actually _wanted_ for once.

"Y-You're lying! No one wants me!" he screamed. Alfred blinked in astonishment; maybe this would be more difficult than he thought.

"Iggy, I just want to help you. Aren't you tired of being alone? Don't you want someone to talk to?"

Arthur was taken aback. Only his magic friends called him Iggy. He held back angry tears and looked to the side. Alfred found this funny, exactly as the scientists said. Experiment B has some teenage hormones that need control.

"Maybe you should go pack your stuff huh? I'll be back tomorrow." replied Alfred. Arthur looked up to him like a small child with tears in his eyes. He frowned and opened his mouth like he was about to protest but he didn't say anything. Alfred shrugged and walked out the creaky gate.

Experiment B bit his lip and ran inside the small house. In his frustration he tripped and fell face first into the constantly vacuumed carpet. He burst into tears and curled up into a ball. In his mind he was beating himself up.

"Damn it! He was the only nice person I've met in years and I just chased him away! Why can't I make friends like a normal person! Why can't I be normal! He won't come back tomorrow! I hate myself." he shouted to the empty house. This time his magic friends didn't come to comfort him.

* * *

When Gilbert learned how to control his powers in 2232, the scientists said they were proud of him. They showed their pride by putting the blacked out goggles on him permanently. He would no longer be able to see but he also wouldn't be forced to control people. He kept his mouth shut around the ACCO and rarely stepped out of line.

This was one of the traits he shared with his little brother. Ludwig, or Experiment F as he was commonly called, was growing well. They fed him better than his brother because he had developing muscles they needed to shape. They wanted him to be a clean cut soldier so it was required he had his hair slicked back before a day's training. He hadn't cried since 2231 and he seemed to be according to plan. Their goal was to make an unstoppable brother duo. Hopefully they would become assassins or mercenaries for the ACCO. You couldn't imagine how many powerful billionaires they wanted to be rid of.

In 2238, the boys appeared to be 13 and 11. Of course the researchers figured out the perfect doses and such to keep them at an optimal age. They didn't want them to become adults anytime soon but as a teenager, Experiment F would become dangerous.

Today was some sort of spy training. The ACCO had many abandoned buildings they never demolished and never explained why. In an old warehouse they set up a type of simulator in it and dumped Experiments E and F right in the middle of it. The thing that made it different than most simulators is that the bullets and lasers were real. There were no dummy targets, just real people. Most were homeless men who volunteered for money. They were all from the Forgotten Souls Branch. They were told them "Kill or be killed."

Their first obstacle was to enter the warehouse. Ludwig sprinted to the door and took a paper clip out of his pocket. He jammed it in the key hole and Gilbert walked behind him. Without his sight for years, his hearing was above normal, by a lot. He jimmied the lock and let out a snicker when he heard the quiet click.

"Shut up." hissed his younger brother. "Turn on the heat vision on you goggles."

Gilbert pressed the tiny button on the side of his goggles and cracked the door open. He looked around at the cold blues and greens then gave the signal to move forward. The kids hid behind a storage bin as a guard passed by. They held their breathes and didn't let out a relieved sigh after.

"See anything?" asked Gilbert. Ludwig nodded, knowing his brother would see it on his heat vision goggles. It was the only sight he had now. Gilbert popped his heard out of the corner and spun his head around quickly. Nothing too close but they needed to stay alert.

He heard his little brother cock his gun and he took his out too. They were fully loaded handguns. They held more than just a few bullets, in this time they could hold up to 50.

The funny thing was that Gilbert was a better shot than Ludwig. They scurried down the stair case and hid in the shadows. Ludwig took the lead, as usual and shot a guard that had his back to him. Someone heard it and shouted "They're already inside?!"

"Shut up!" someone screamed from the other side of the hall. Another person found the dead body of the soldier and looked around in panicky manner. He caught sight of Ludwig's cold blue eyes but before he could scream, his throat was blown out. In a few quick motions, Ludwig ran out of the hiding place and looted the bodies. He grabbed his brother's wrists, signaling they needed to move on.

Their goal was to get to the control panel in the center of the building, push the self destruct button, then escape before it went off in a minute's time. Ludwig was used to seeing the strange souls now, so he wasn't surprised the 2 men he just killed followed him. They seemed to be confused, like they didn't realize they were dead.

"Hey!" screamed a deep voice. Gilbert panicked and spun around. He shot his gun 3 times and the man he aimed at dropped dead. Now they were screwed.

"Damn it!" hissed Ludwig like he did when he was deeply pissed off. "Chillax, they don't know where we are. Didn't you say the blueprints showed the control panel across the loading platforms?" his albino brother reasoned. He rolled his eyes, knowing it was something he still couldn't see.

They both ran to the working platforms and saw the guards.

"It's crawling with baddies." whispered Gilbert. "Shhh!" scolded his young brother. "Just tell me how many there are." He heard Gilbert's quiet counting, getting even more wound up with every syllable.

"Fourteen."

"10 for me 4 for you."

"No way Lud-…No way F, 10 for me 4 for you."

"Not with your blindness."

"7 each?"

"….Experiment E, you know…"

"I'm a better shot than you F!"

"Fine whatever." he whispered in defeat.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Gilbert popped up from behind the crates they were hiding behind. He shot 2 volunteers before he ducked back behind the boxes. He heard the men shout in anger and confusion. The tension was too much for their pathetic egos. Ludwig was next and killed 3 of them; he retreated when he was shot at.

"Look who got us caught now!" shouted his brother as the crates were started to be shot at.

"Shut up idiot! Just shoot!"

With that he shot 4 more volunteers. Gilbert shouted in achievement. Ludwig smiled and turned to his brother. They charged and killed all but 4 guards. They had taken shelter behind forklifts and other such machinery that couldn't be shot through. A sneaky one got a successful shot in.

Gilbert didn't notice the bullet flying in the air towards him. Ludwig, with his quick reactions, noticed his brother getting shot at before he even hit the floor. He may have noticed quickly but he seemed to freeze. The pale boy's head flew back as the bullet hit right in between his eyes. He grunt in pain before falling to the floor. Experiment F knelt down to his fallen brother quickly.

Within seconds he dragged his limp brother's body back behind the crates and put his gun back in his belt. He was amazed there was no blood. No wound, no crimson puddle, just a familiar smile of his brothers.

"And you thought I'd let myself be shot."

"You were shot! I saw you!"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Got me in the goggles I'm bleeding." he said matter of factly. He wiped the goggles right on the bridge of his nose and licked it. "Yup blood." It was a small amount but it was surely bleeding. His goggles were bullet proof but the rebound of the bullet hit his face pretty hard. His smile didn't reassure his brother he was okay.

"They're all hiding behind the frame over there." Gilbert pointed out. Ludwig looked at him again. The blood from his forehead dripped to the floor. Each one added to his bucket of hatred. He suddenly ditched his brother and risked his life to get behind a forklift. He wiped his clamy hands on his dark cargo pants and put his hands under the body of the forklift. He grunted as the heavy piece of machinery slowly came off the ground. He was shot at but thankfully the men were too shaky and scared to aim.

Using all of his super human power, he threw the forklift across the platform and it crashed into the frame they were hiding behind. It tipped over sending all of the boxes and storage barrels toppling on them. In on decent sized explosion, the four volunteers died. It was difficult for Ludwig to ignore their souls being torn out of their bodies. He couldn't let them get to him because he was already busy enough.

He grabbed his brother's hand and led him across the room. Their clothes were fire proof and the couple seconds of fire didn't bother them so much. They ran down the hall and stopped at the door that required I.D. access. Gilbert shot the card slot and Ludwig started to rip the iron doors out. Before it was all the way out his older brother shouted and pulled on him. He let his strength waver for a second to allow his brother to pull him. A laser shot out the rest of the door. If Gilbert hadn't pulled him out of the way, his whole right side would've just been disintegrated.

"How'd you know?" the blond boy asked.

"I saw it charging up, it makes a lot more heat than you think."

They both crawled under the laser and Ludwig shot its source. He quickly started to twist knobs and buttons.

"Ready?" he asked, staring at the chrome switch he was about to pull.

Gilbert sighed and replied "Ready."

Ludwig pulled the switched and alarms started going off. Gilbert was the one to grab the back of his shirt and drag him out of the room. Their footsteps echoed through the not so empty building. They crossed the working platforms with no problem but when they reached the last and final, hall they were blocked. At least 10 volunteers blocked their path.

"Looks like we win!" shouted one of them. Before the first shot was fired, the building collapsed in on itself.

* * *

Lovino stopped trying to commit suicide once he realized his brother's spirit followed him. Sometimes he smiled out of nowhere. He couldn't hear or see Feliciano though. But Feliciano could move things slightly and stop time anytime he wanted. Without the physical limits of a young boy's body, he was able to stop time or rewind it for a longer time. If he kept it back too long, he wouldn't have enough energy to make his presence known. In this period of a few days, Lovino worried he passed on or something. He always came back for his brother though.

Experiment C looked about nine years old now. Maybe he would've looked older if they didn't pump him with that crazy age decreasing drug.

During a particularly intense training session, Lovino felt like his life was in danger yet again. In the odd arena he was placed in, there were lasers attached to the walls and cameras everywhere.

"Alright Experiment C, keep your shield up long enough to make it through the course and you earn dinner today." said a monotone voice through the speakers.

"Whatever bastards! Just turn on the damn thing."

The grumbled something behind the mic and the lasers in the room buzzed to life. Lovino was skilled at shaping his shields now. The bottom of his feet was barely separated from the ground and the shield around his head was sturdier. It encased his body like a space suit.

Feliciano watched panicked as his brother ran straight into the lasers. He knew they would just bounce off but he still worried. One of the things that connected the brother's was their emotions. When Feliciano was happy, the atmosphere around Lovino was happy too despite whatever situation he was in. That's why he was smiling even when he was kept in solitary confinement that one month.

But when Lovino was depressed, it would affect Feliciano so much he would cry for no reason. His sadness then reflected back to Lovino who joined in crying without knowing his brother was doing the same.

Back to the training. The lasers did damage the shield around Lovino, but not enough to break it. At the end of the course he fell to his knees. When Lovino noticed the blood dripping from his nose, he wiped it away and cursed in Italian. The scientist laughed in the mic and made sure he heard it.

"Good job. We'll strengthen the lasers for tomorrow. For now, you may retire."

"Huh? It's barely noon ya asses. What about-"

"If you really want more tests done then-"

"No! I…I'm sorry."

"That's what we like to hear Experiment C. You may retire."

Lovino huffed and started to walk to the back hall. As the automatic doors opened for him, he heard several clicks. For a second he froze to take in the sight before him. At least 20 soldiers were armed and poised to shoot him. Apparently they all had trigger happy fingers.

The Italian boy held his arm up in self defense and was able to make a shield in front of him just after the first bullet whizzed by. It struck him in the shoulder and broke his shoulder blade. He screamed in pain and his brother's spirit gasped in shock. How could they do this to him?! He turned back time to right after his brother finished the course.

The men laughed at him again, safe behind moniters and machinery. Lovino knew what would happen once he walked out the doors so he hesitated.

"What's the matter Experiment C? Want another round?" they asked and pointed all lasers at the tired boy. He shook his head and stretched his fingers. He would have to make a pretty strong forcefield if he wanted to get rid of the soldiers waiting outside.

He took one step out the doors and once they closed behind them, they shot. He was ready for them and his angry expression never wavered as he completely closed off the hallway. He could see every lead bullet try digging it's way through his invisible wall.

You'd think they'd stop shooting, but they wouldn't stop until their guns were empty. Feliciano saw a group of soldiers coming from behind Lovino down the hall. He tried his hardest to warn his brother but he just couldn't. He also didn't have enough energy to stop or rewind time again. His brother would never be able to hear his screams, until he died that is.

The first bullet from the other side of the hallway dug into the tile by his foot. It shocked Lovino and the forcefield disappeared for all of a second. Thankfully only a few bullets got through. Two of them shot soldiers on the other side. The third one dug into Lovino's leg and shattered his kneecap. He fell down and created the forcefield again. He tried to save energy by making it small but strong around himself.

As Lovino dealt with intense pain, a confusing situation and the stress of keeping up the barriers, he felt his brother's distress. He hoped there wouldn't be anymore soldiers. Suddenly he felt the full extent of his broken leg. He hoped that they would stopd shooting before he bled out.

"Damn it damn it damn it damn it!" he screamed. His shouts were easily drowned out by the gun fire. Within 5 minutes, everything went silent. The cracks in his forcefields finally gave away and the shattered matter faded into oblivion. They hadn't stopped shooting until their guns were empty.

Lovino fell to the ground and the puddle of blood around him grew. One small one around his head, the blood ran from his mouth like he was impaled through the stomach. His knee on the other hand was a terrible mess. If pulled, it seemed like anyone could rip the poor boy's leg in half. It was bent at an awkward angle and the blood stained his white, lab supplied pants.

The lead scientist sighed as he came from behind the soldiers. They cleared a path for him as he approached the dying boy.

"Very nice Experiment C. We expected you to die, thank goodness you survived. I know you can't hear me but you are lucky my superior doesn't want to test anymore on you at the moment. You will heal at the normal rate because we don't really need you to heal fast."

His intern scurried behind him and asked "Well sir. Surely he will need physical therapy right?"

"Yes, yes. Perhaps….do you know any that work in this Mediterranean area?"

" There is . But I'm not sure if he's-"

"Great! Hire him immediately."

"What if he refuses?"

"Well, he already works for the ACCO correct?"

"Correct."

"He signed a contract, he has to."

"Very well."

* * *

In Spain, where Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was stationed at the moment, his assistant followed him loyally and constantly. He jokingly asked her to call him boss, and that only, but she took it seriously and the only other thing she could get her to say was .

"Mr. Carriedo you have a meeting today."

"I do don't I?"

" Boss don't forget to message the-"

"The Portuguese clients? I won't forget."

"Boss, your tie is crooked."

"Gracias."

" I believe that you need to sign a contract with-"

"The upper class clients? They're pretty mean guys don't you think?"

"Uh…..er. Yes boss."

He smiled and turned to her.

"I really appreciate your help but maybe you should stay at your desk for the rest of the day, Sí."

She nodded and rushed back down the hall, nearly tripping over a rug. Antonio smiled and stepped into his office. Once he sat down in his office chair, his head hit the desk and he took a siesta.

About an hour later, his assistant came rushing down the hall screaming for him.

"Boss boss!Dr. Carriedo!"

He sat up and sighed. As he ran a hand through his wavy brown hair the lady walked in.

"The ACCO's of Italy called and they say you have to go there." she said slightly out of breath.

"Qúe!? Really?! Why?!"

"They have a patient who really needs your help and they think you're the only one who can do it."

"Aren't there more-"

"It's the ACCO sir. We signed a contract."

"Oh yes." he said troubled and looked at the security camera in the corner of the room.

"But boss no need to worry. I shall take care of this office myself."

"Are you sure you can do it?"

"Yes, this is a big opportunity . I'm sure they'll also pay you a lot."

Antonio simply nodded and started to organize his thoughts about this. Was getting more involved in the ACCO really worth it? Wasn't he putting his life in danger for this? For some reason, he dismissed these feelings. He was an optimistic man; nothing could go wrong as long as he followed his heart. At least that's what his French friend said.

Later that week he left Spain and sailed to Italy. He wasn't sure where the Italian lab was but he was told someone would meet him at the port. For a couple hours, he was almost certain the ACCO caught him. What would they do when they finally got their grip on him? Would his coworker also get punished? He wondered about the other young man who was sent on the same mission.

Once he got there he was approached by two large men dressed in black suits. They showed him their badges. The small silver plates had ACCO imprinted on them. He smiled and said "Well I guess you guys are the real deal?"

"Your ID. To make sure you are who we need."

Antonio smiled and took out his wallet. In it was his own vesion of the badge. It was red and had smaller ACCO letters. "Doctor Antonio Hernandez Carriedo at your service!"

The men nodded to each other and surrounded him. He nervously followed them and was surprised at the crowd's reactions. All of them looked at him sadly. Maybe this situation wasn't as good as he thought.

After being roughly thrown into the back seat of a black SUV, he rubbed his elbow and replied "That hurt you know." The men in the front seats remained quiet as the car started and sped off. "What about my bag? And what about-"

"We have your things in the back of the car. Here is your passport." said the man who was also in the back seat with him. He glanced at the passport and smiled.

"So-AY!" he shouted when the man forcibly tied a black cloth around his eyes.

"We need you to keep on the blindfold. We can't have you revealing the location of the lab to others."

Antonio sighed but put his big smile back on his face. "Very well mi amigo. So… why did you want me?"

"We have a very special client. The boy has been terribly injured and we think you'd be the best therapist for him."

"How old is he? Is he a kid? I love the little chicos. They're always so cute!"

"Please be professional."

"Oh….Okay." he said a bit less enthusiastically.

The agent explained to him about the boy's injuries but never told him about the project he was in. Antonio was a bit suspicious of what a boy was doing in a top secret lab. He also knew there was something they weren't telling him and if he figured it out too soon, he'd be exterminated. He was the best actor he knew and pretended just to feel bad for this kid. The rest of the ride to the lab, he waited to be knocked out and imprisoned. But it turns out, there really was a boy that needed his help. The mission was going as planned.


	15. Experiment G and the Hamster

**_Author's Note: If you like the Russia parts, thank LunallenaWrwolf01. She helped me get his character right :3 And I've lost track of the exact years in this story so if they don't add up right, it's my fault and it doesn't really affect much anyways._**

The next day, Arthur couldn't help but be hopeful. He woke up early and got dressed. He quickly ate breakfast and threw the dishes into the sink. If he was leaving the small house today, what was the use of cleaning it. He packed his only large bag with most of his clothes and a few keepsakes. He hid the broken recorder deep within the bundles of socks he was bringing. He also brought along an empty photo frame. He never had a chance to take a picture because he always broke the small cameras he was given.

By noon, Alfred had not shown up again. His thick eyebrows furrowed and he grew tired by 2 o'clock in the afternoon. He rested his head in his arms as he watched the small gate. By 4 o'clock he was already crying.

"Of course he left. No one wants to keep me." he mumbled to himself. He quickly fell asleep in front of the window.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Arthur's head snapped up at the sudden noise. He couldn't see who was knocking from the window because of the steep angle. There was more knocking before he shouted "I'm here! I'm here don't go yet!" He ran down the hallway and grabbed his prepared bag. He dragged it down the hall and finally opened the door.

His worried green eyes were met by warm blue ones. Alfred F. Jones smiled and said "Nice to see you again. Are you ready to leave?" Arthur nodded and followed him out the gate. Somehow, everything seemed different. The big trees he could only see from a distance were now lumbering over him. He felt intimidated and shuffled closer to the American.

"Hmm? Hey are you okay?" Alfred asked. His blue eyes curiously looked beyond his glasses.

Arthur shook his head and replied "I'm fine. Just that the bag is heavy."

Alfred suddenly grabbed it from him and slung it over his shoulder. "C'mon. Maybe now we can move faster." They quickened their pace and eventually the white building came into sight. Arthur's jaw dropped when he saw the polished windows on the 5th story of the building. Both of them could faintly see the glows of the LED lights from behind the windows. None of them seemed to be the kind you could open though.

"Alright…..They're going to give you an examination first when we go in." Alfred said, breaking the silence.

"W-Will you be there?"

"Hmmm. If they let me sure. They're going to want to ask you questions too."

"Are you a scientist too?"

"I guess so. I started off as a technician but I ended up being a body guard type of agent. I think its super cool though. I follow my boss to his top secret meetings and I took an oath of secrecy and everything."

"So you're like a secret agent? A spy?"

He nervous looked to the side and wondered "How'd this kid already figure me out damn it."

"Hah, that's funny. You know no one would dare spy on the ACCO. They always get caught because the ACCO knows everything."

"Not everything." he mumbled and kicked a rock.

"What chya mean?"

"Nothing! It doesn't matter!" he said and walked ahead of Alfred. He smiled and thought "This kid sure is going to be a handful."

* * *

A few minutes later Ludwig could hear the rumbling of cars. He opened his eyes and closed them again when he felt something seep into them. It was his blood. He quickly wiped it away and pulled his arm out from under a part of the wall. He relocated his finger and barely even winced. Suddenly he heard a groan. It was his brother and so he had to be somewhere near.

Using his super strength, he easily pushed the piece of cement off himself so he could dig for his brother. After 3 minutes of searching, he was starting to lose hope. "No no no no. He has to be here." he mumbled to himself. While moving rubble, he didn't notice the person who just freed themselves behind him. The man raised his damaged hand gun and held it up to Ludwig.

The bullet barely missed his head and went on to form a small hole in a metal door that was crunched up. The blonde, German boy spun around and rushed the man. He grabbed his broad shoulders and dug his strong fingers into his back. The man shouted in pain when he took his hands out of his flesh roughly. He brought his fist up and sent it straight through his heart. The man choked and gasped for air for only seconds before going limp and pale.

Ludwig removed his hand from the man's chest and glared at the blood staining his hand. If he was squeamish the blood soaking into his glove would've bothered him. Even for his young age, he was a near perfect soldier.

"Lud..wig.." whispered a voice. The boy looked down and saw the glint of black metal. Gilbert's goggles! He stuck his arm down into the hole his brother was stuck in and tried moving the large pieces of wood and metal surrounding him. He knew better than to yank his brother out because one of his limbs could've been stuck under something too heavy to move.

Gilbert gasped at the pain when he was pulled out. He instantly started coughing out dust and small debris. Ludwig took this time to study his brother's injuries. His left arm was entirely broken. From his shoulder down to his wrist was fractured in several places.

The black cars pulled up and several soldier spilled out. They grabbed Ludwig away from his brother. He didn't use his strength against them but he did shout "No! You have to help him! He's hurt damn it!"

They ignored him and the last they saw of his was before they closed the door of the car. He was being surrounded by scientists in white coats.

He turned to the soldier sitting in front of him. Both of them were sitting up straight and glared to each other.

"Experiment F, you did well but it could still use some work."

"Will Gilb- Will Experiment E be alright though?"

"He will heal in no time. Top doctors will help him to make sure he's in perfect condition for your first real mission."

"Real? Like we'll kill innocent people?"

"They aren't innocent. I also cannot talk about it any further than that." he said sternly and going back to the silent soldier he was trained to be.

Ludwig sighed and grabbed the cloth next to him. He was given a first aid kit in the car but no one would help him patch himself up. First he wet the cloth with the lukewarm water bottle then patted his head wound. Thankfully for him that was his only major injury. After wrapping his temple with the provided bandages he looked out the window.

For once he thought that they had escaped the laboratory but they were less than 2 miles away from the main building itself. He had to somehow get his brother and himself out of there.

"But where could we go where they wouldn't find us? They have bases in the most reclusive mountains. They have a pretty sturdy grasp on the rest of the world too. Even if we did manage to escape, how would I get Gilbert's glasses off? They have a self destruct button, I know it. That blast would kill him and me for sure. This is one big mess." he thought to himself before the dark car pulled into the large garage of the lab.

Gilbert had been taken back to the lab with a faster vehicle. They put an oxygen mask on him and tried to keep him alive. The scientists didn't want to fix his left arm just yet and they wouldn't give him pain killers either. He cursed at them childishly and told them how unawesome they were being.

Once they got him to the lab, he was quickly taken to a test taking room. It was a wide open space and had one slanted chair there. He was strapped down and bound to it. They didn't restrict his left arm for the experiment though. Suddenly a voice came from the speakers in the room.

"Experiment E, we understand you're in pain but you need to complete this task before we can help you."

"Just do it!" he shouted and struggled against the thick leather belts around his legs.

His goggles hissed as the tight seals broke between themselves. It broke into 3 pieces and fell to the floor. The blood that had been coming from under the goggles could now completely escape and scab over the bridge of his nose.

Gilbert opened his red eyes for the first time in almost a year. He gasped at the bright lights but just struggled again. He started shouting and arching his back in pain because now his head hurt even more. He kept his eyes shut to block out the medical lights above him.

"You need to control the man before you and get the supplies from the locked cabinet over there. You will need to use all of your skills even when in intense pain to avoid useless work. The faster you can get the items, the sooner we'll fix your arm."

"Where is he!?" he screamed right before the man walked in.

"D-Do I have to-" the man stuttered.

"Do it or you'll die on the spot!" shouted a man.

He yelped and ran over to Gilbert. He reached a hand out to tap the boys shoulder, but his eyes snapped open anyways. Once they focused on the man's eyes, the faintly red eyes flowed brightly. The man's eyes copied and dulled a bit when the connection was done within a few seconds.

He stumbled over to the cabinet and stared at the post-it note stuck onto the glass. Carefully, Gilbert led his hand to the lock's dial and started to spin it. It clicked and his hand jerked it off. It clattered to the ground as the man opened the two small doors. Clumsily, he made his way through useless bottles and found bandages and all other things he needed.

The pain in Gilbert's left side spiked and the man's left hand jerked again. He cut his finger on the edge of the metallic doors and he hissed. Eventually the man came back with the supplies and nearly threw them down on the small tray to the side of Gilbert.

"There I'm done!" he shouted. The man also copied his words and said it exactly the same but in his deep voice.

"I suppose so. We'll be there in a few minutes." the voice said. Before he could shout back, the microphone turned off.

"Damn it! I can't wait minutes!" he shouted at no one particular. The man mocking his tone and voice pissed him off. He made his meat puppet undo the bounds to the chair he was on.

Using the last of his energy, he forced the man to grab the biggest scalpel he could find. He wanted the ACCO to know that they can't control him with pain. The man then plunged the surgical knife into his throat several times before dying.

These actions affect Gilbert very similarly. He didn't die but he did choke and gasp for air like he was struggling for life. Apparently the scientists and doctors were waiting right outside the door. They were astonished by the bloody body on the floor, no longer twitching.

They bound Gilbert again and administered 100% oxygen through a mask. He was in so much pain that he didn't care about controlling another person's mind right now. Thankfully they sedated him before setting his arm and putting the bones back together.

It had been over a week since Ludwig had seen his brother. Sure he was worried but the tests and practices kept him busy enough not to bring it up. He knew that his brother wasn't dead, if he was, he'd see his strong spirit wandering the white halls.

"One thousand pushups." the man shouted. The boy complied and did as he was told with absolutely no argument. Unlike his brother, he knew when to keep quiet. But he also couldn't stand up for something when he thought it was wrong as easily. He always secretly wished he had his brother's open determination.

When he was around 700 pushups his trainer said "Once you are done you can see your brother in the east hall." The burly man then walked out. Around 30 pushups later Ludwig thought to himself "Wait, why go to one thousand when I can see Gilbert now?!" Using that reasoning, he ran out of the room in his damp training clothes.

He took a glance at a monitor of a computer to see where his brother was."Room 13, okay." he said to himself and ran down the hall. He avoided nurses as he made his way to Room 13.

"Gilbert!" he shouted as the door swung open. The boy spun around as his younger brother stood on front of him. His heat vision was on so he could at least track his movement. He frowned when Ludwig just saluted to him. They were brothers for God's sake!

"I-I mean Experiment E. It's good to see that you're-"he started until Gilbert hugged him. He was a bit stunned at the sudden show of affection and didn't return it. His older brother said "Kesesese! Don't you remember how to hug?" He smiled back and then finally hugged his brother. But he did so softly as not to hurt his left arm.

* * *

Ivan woke up in his cold room like every other morning. He changed into a long black sleeve shirt and some baggy pants. He tied his shoes quickly then stood up. Someone opened the thick door to the room and asked "Experiment G, today is test day. Are you prepared?" He nodded and walked out.

The sudden change from being in a room under 50 degrees Fahrenheit to a hall way of 75 degrees shocked him. Some of the color returned to his pale face and he inhaled deeply. Instead of smelling like cold metal, the hall smelt of cleaning solutions and morning coffee.

He looked up at the guard who opened his door. His first thought was "I wonder why he let me out."

His second thought a few seconds later was "I should burn everyone in sight."

Before he was able to warm up enough, something was placed over his hands. They were made from a light metal and formed spheres over his small hands. At first they just seemed like handcuffs with balls on the ends but all of a sudden his hands went back to nearly frostbitten. He whimpered when the temperature inside of the domes dropped by nearly 30 degrees.

"Keep these on. They will regulate your body temperature so you can't hurt anyone." said the guard as he grabbed the chain coming from the middle of the cuffs. He started to lead him down the corridors like a dog on a leash.

"Hurry up boy!" he shouted and yanked the chain. Ivan frowned but quickened his pace. Eventually they made it to whatever room he needed to be in. He was pushed in and the door quickly closed behind him. He heard it hiss shut in an air tight seal.

Once he knew there was no getting out he turned around just to see how open the room was. There were many white pedestals and on each of them was an item. They varied from small appliances to fruit. There were also several patches of fabrics and different metals.

The orbs around his hands clicked and fell apart. The cuffs quickly followed. He rubbed his freezing hands and breathed on them just for good measure. Ivan jumped a bit when a voice shouted through the speakers.

"Experiment G. We understand that you have more than one form of creating heat. We made this course just to test out the full extent of your powers. When you are ready, we want you to read the cards attached to each stand and do as it says. Refrain from burning a card or disobeying its orders. Start when you are ready. The better you do, the better off you'll be."

The speaker went to static then silence after that. He sighed and kept breathing into his cupped hands. It took him several minutes to get the circulation back to normal. He then approached the first white stand.

On it was a card made of paper. The word "Burn" was in both English and Russian. They didn't talk to him enough to know which one he knew better. If they cared, they would've known that Russian was his native tongue but he could understand English. His English speaking and writing was very limited though.

The first pedestal had a piece of paper, thinner than the card placed on the front of the stand. He raised his hand and very carefully, watched as a flame sparked from his fingers and onto the paper. He couldn't help but smile as he watched it burn.

The next item was a key. The card said to melt and that's what he did. Although it took him longer to complete than the paper, he was proud of the metallic puddle that started to drip to the floor.

There were over 50 stands and by the first hour, he was almost half done. His young mind did not get tired of the heat and fire he caused. Maybe it was the destruction that made him happy. His spirits were high until he got to something different.

Inside a cage was a small hamster. It ran around the woodchips in its cage eagerly when Ivan approached. The card said "Microwave".

"Microwave means cook the insides without burning the outside." said the booming voice from the speakers. He didn't look up but he shouted back "But…It's just a hamster. I don't want t-to hurt it."

"Don't disobey!" said another, gruffer voice.

Ivan frowned and opened the door of the cage. He patted the hamsters head and whispered "I'm sorry, they made me do this." It looked up at him and twitched its small nose. He smiled sadly as it started to squeak in distress. It leaned over and clawed at the air as its internal temperatures peaked. It then stopped struggling for life when its sensitive brain cells burst.

* * *

Lovino opened his eyes and instantly wondered where he was again. He wasn't back in his bland room, this room had some color. The sandy colored walls warmed him up along with the blue sky outside the window. His neck ached so he changed his position and turned over in the bed.

His mattress was in the far corner of the room. The whole thing was nearly double the size of what he was used to. As usual there were a couple cameras in the corners of the room that would watch his every move 24/7.

The white door clicked open and the Italian felt his heart stop. He buried his head under the blankets and pretended he hadn't woken up. He heard the door close again and then some high pitched beeps. After a sequence of about 10 numbers was done, it locked shut.

"Er….you must be Patient C. I'm your therapist." the man said unsurely yet happily.

Lovino didn't say anything and tried to stay still. Everything was silent for about half a minute until the man went on. "Well I'm Dr. Carriedo. It's nice to meet you. They only gave me the letter C for a name; do you want to be called something else?"

When he didn't respond again, something in Antonio's mind clicked. Maybe he couldn't speak English very well and that's why he was shy to talk.

"Oh in Italian maybe….Uhm….Il mio nome è Antonio. Sono un medico qui per aiutarvi. Qual è il tuo nome?" (My name is Antonio. I am a doctor here to help you. What's your name?)

"You sound dumb speaking Italian." he said.

Antonio's green eyes widened by the response but then he smiled. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I do don't I? Well, I'm actually Spanish. So what's your name?"

"Lovino."

"Lovino eh? That's a good name. How do you feel? I heard something happened to your leg."

"My leg?" he said concernedly. He didn't remember anything immediately but he remembers being shot at. "I can walk."

"Would you mind showing me then?" Antonio asked. He was still smiling.

Experiment C frowned and sat up quickly. He should be able to walk by now. The scientists always took care of his injuries right after they happened. He put his legs over the opposite side of the bed from Antonio. When he looked over his shoulder, the doctor was still smiling idiotically.

He took his first step with his good leg and balanced on it. The slightest pressure on his second leg sent him crashing into the floor. He shouted as he went down and his arms flew out instinctively.

"Oh! Lovi!" shouted Antonio as he moved around the bed and tried to help him up. As he reached out for him, his hand hit something. He pushed against the space again and felt something invisible blocking his hand. Behind whatever it was, was Lovino who was looking up fearfully.

"What's this?" he asked and kept pressing against the force field. It felt like he was touching glass that barely moved under his finger tips.

"I-I…..Just go away damn it!" Lovino shouted and got up to his elbows.

"But I just want to-"

"Leave me alone you bastard!" he shouted and stuck an arm out. A part of the force field flew out and smashed into Antonio. He was sent across the room and hit the floor with a thud.

The Italian boy gasped and lowered his hand. He stared at the not moving body across the room and started trembling. "D-Doctor Carried-do? A-Are you okay?" he asked. When he didn't get a response he panicked and started dragging himself to the man's body. He sat up when next to him and shook his shoulder. "Antonio?Antonio!" he raised his voice when he noticed the red liquid coming from the back of his head.

"Feli! Do something!" he shouted to the air. He hadn't felt his brother's usual mood but and he hoped his request was heard. Suddenly the world around him blurred and he was back on the floor beside his bed.

"Oh! Lovi!" he shouted again and moved his hip to avoid the bed post. Lovino noted that he could control his hips with amazing ease. He shook the thought out of his head and gasped when he was picked up."Are you okay? You shouldn't push yourself too much." he said and adjusted the boy in his arms.

At first he didn't know how to respond. The man who he just killed was fretting over his health. "I-I'm….I'M FINE YA BASTARD LET ME GO!" he shouted with a red face and pulled at his large hands. He smiled and let out a relieved laugh before putting him back down on the bed gently.

"So…tell me what happened with your leg. Seems like the bandages are thickest around your knee."

"I was fucking shot."

"Oh…Do you want to talk about it then?"

"No I don't. And why'd you call me Lovi!? That's a prissy name." he said and crossed his arms. He didn't want anyone but his family to call him that.

"Really? I don't think so. Anyways, I think we should just get to know each other today. Tomorrow I can help when they need to change the bandages. So….what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing." he groaned and leaned back into the white pillows. He expected Antonio to get impatient and grumpy like all the others. And eventually he'd get violent and force him to do tests faster and better with more results. The nicest scientists always turned out mad in the end, especially when dealing with him.

"Okay I'll start…..Hmm..What's your favorite color? Mine is red. Bright red."

"Green."

"Does that mean you like my eyes!"

"Ugh no bastard! Don't even joke like that!"

"Alright alright! What's your favorite food?"

"Tomatoes!" he said enthusiastically.

"Wowzers! Mine too! Maybe I'll bring some one day."

"So…..Do you have any siblings? I have an older brother; he lives in Portugal and his son lives in Brazil."

"I had a younger brother." he said and shifted uncomfortably.

"Had?"

"The same people shot him." he continued and twiddled his thumbs. He could feel Feliciano trying to make him happier. For all he knew he could be making funny faces or singing a song that their Nonno had sang before.

"I see. Lo siento, I didn't mean to make you upset. Wait, I have this cheer up charm. Watch." he said and moved in front of the bed. He clapped his hands together once before chanting "Fusosososososo~"

Lovino just stared at him for the next minute as he kept acting weird. When he finally stopped and noticed it wasn't working, he pouted a little.

The Italian snickered at him and said "You're pretty stupid for a doctor." Antonio smiled. At least the charm worked for now.

A couple hours later, he exited the room once his patient had fallen asleep again. He sighed sadly and needed to talk to someone quickly. He found a payphone in the hallway and inserted a couple coins. After typing in a short number he listened to the ringing. He had to be careful o f what he said. The ACCO traced and tapped into as many calls as possible.

"Hello?"

"Francis! Hey! I'm in Italy."

"Italy? Why? Weren't you in Spain just-"

"Yeah yeah. I needed some advice though."

"Oiu?"

"When you say follow your heart-"

"I mean follow what's right. You're a good man Antonio, I think you can handle whatever it is on your own. Now...I need to get back to my company."

"Is it a lady friend again?"

"Do you take me for sort of pervert!?"

"Well...Adios!" he said and quickly hung up. He sighed and when he turned around a large man in a suit was behind him.

"Doctor Carriedo, come to my office with me." he ordered in his thickly accented voice. The Spaniard sheepishly followed and took in his surroundings. The hallways and beeping machines might be the last things he sees.

"Sit." ordered the man once they entered his office. Antonio did as he was told and folded his hands on his lap. The large man sat in his chair on the other side of the desk before beginning "Are you alright?"

"A-Alright?" he nervously smiled. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Is Patient C-"

"He prefers to be called Lo-"

"I am aware of that but not all of us can get what we want. He's a dangerous boy. He was shot because he was a danger."

"He didn't do anything to me though."

"We noticed that. Which is why you'll be the lone therapist for him. Come around here, I have something to show you."

When the Spaniard came over the man asked for his hand. Even though he was scared out of his skin, he kept a smile on and was barely shaking. The man's hand was even bigger than his own, and held on tightly as he took out a knife. Antonio tried pulling away when the tip of it was dragged across his wrist. He shouted in pain and fell to his knees as he was slashed again.

"You are not allowed to call him anything but Patient C, or simply the letter C. Everytime you call him Lovino or Lovi or anything f that sort, you will be punished. Understand you Spanish trash?"

He nodded and withdrew his hand. He cradled his arm and tried putting pressure on it so it would stop bleeding. He thought he was caught but instead he was just captured. They didn't suspect anything yet.

"B-But wait." he stuttered and stood up. The Italian man raised an eyebrow and wiped the blade on his pant leg before stashing it back into the drawer."I thought it was illegal to a-administer the age drug to children under 18 without parent consent at the least."

"We are the ACCO. We created the drug and we can decide how to use it in our researches. Also you are not allowed to talk to anyone outside of this building. Anymore calls and the French branch of ACCO may track down your friend."

"Francis." he whispered.

"And your brother and nephew. We also know of that girl you left in charge of your office." he said and clicked a remote. A large flat-screen appeared out of the wall and flickered to life. There was 3 different scenes playing. A black and white one of a pier. There was his brother who lived in Portugal. "That's my brother's boat." he quietly pointed out as a familiar man started to unload it. Before he could say anything the picture froze on his face.

The next scene was of the girl working in the office. She was on the phone and scribbling down notes.

The last scene was of his nephew. He was in a food market on the streets. He happily commerced with others as he hopped on his bike then rode down the street with a bag of fruit in hand. He was so young and unlike most people, was the age he appeared. The screen then went to black.

"As you see, , you will stay here until you are of no use. And you will not disobey us or something might happen to one of those people. We also know about your family scattered throughout Latin America."

Antonio bit his lower lip and nodded. "Si, I'll do as you say." The man chuckled and shooed him out.

* * *

Later that night, a man rushed into a circle shaped office with urgent news.

"Mr. Wang , we have lost connection with one of our top agents."

"And which one would that be Mr. Honda?" he asked without turning around.

"Agent 117. All we know is that suddenly he left his station and went to another country. That country is Italy but we cannot pinpoint his exact coordinates. I believe he is captured."

"Captured? And he was so sure of himself. Shame, but we can't send any more to Europe."

"W-Why not?"

"The ACCO is strongest there. We have to wait and hope he prevails."

The shorter man sighed and nodded. He left the room and secretly hoped that he boss was right. He would hate to be sent to Europe on this mission.


End file.
